School Daze
School Daze is the tenth episode of the first season of ClevanOTP's fanfiction: Glee: The New Years. Episode So here's what you missed on Glee! Claira and Julian teamed up to get revenge on Glee Club, following Sue Sylvester's demands. Meanwhile, Will and Emma break up because of Will finding out about Emma's affair with another guy. So, they ended and Will wanted Chanel. Well, that's what you missed on Glee! ---- Will narrates. It all started at 16 years old. Back when music was popular and timeless. I was born listening to Van Halen, Foreigner and Journey, of course. But hearing all this Party Rock and Super Bass crap has me stressed out. Where has the 80's gone? Why has it gone away? I'm pretty stressed out about it. There's nothing we can really do about this situation, but if I could just go back in time, I would most definitely live my life as a teenager once again. Will walks in the choir room, looking sad and depressed. "What's wrong, Mr. Schuester?" Anna said. "I'm sorry, guys, I'm just really really depressed," "About what?" Chuck said. "I'm kind of missing my past," "Your past?" "Back when there were 80's music, you know," Everyone felt bad for Mr. Schuester. "Well, there won't be any rehearsals today," Mr. Schuester walked way. "Man, Mr. Schue seems really sad," Anna said. "Yeah, I wish there was something we could do about it," Cheyenne said. A.J. came up with an idea, "Wait, guys, I think there is something we can do," "Like what?" Elizabeth said. "We can bring the 80's to Mr. Schuester," A.J. said. Everyone seemed confused. "How can we do that?" "I think we should give him a surprise party, 80's style," Everyone was looking at each other, agreeing, smiling. "Not bad, babe. Seems like a great idea," Rick smiled. A.J. winked. "Who's in," Everyone raised their hand. ---- Sue Sylvester and the Cheerios were outside at the football field practicing their routines. They were doing a dance routine, as music started to play. "Oh, Mickey, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind. Hey, Mickey, Hey, Mickey, Oh, Mickey, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind. Hey, Mickey, hey, Mickey. Hey, Mickey, you've been around all night and that's a little long. You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong. Why can't you say goodnight, so you can take me home, Mickey. 'Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't. You're givin' me the chills, baby, please, baby don't. Every night you still leave me alone, Mickey. Oh, Mickey, what a pity, you don't understand. You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand. Oh, Mickey, you're so pretty can't you understand. It's guys like you, Mickey. Oh, what you do, Mickey, do, Mickey, don't break my heart, Mickey.." The Cheerios finished their routine, as Sue picked up her megaphone. "THAT SUCKED!" Sue Sylvester said. One of the Cheerios fell down. "Get to the showers, we're finished here!" They all walked away. Claira walked to Sue. "Hey Coach Sylvester, I have our next plan!" "Awesome, what is it?" Claira whispered in Sue Sylvester's ear. Sue was smiling with an evillish look. "Amazing!" ---- Dougie was getting things from out of his locker, he closed it, and Chuck quickly walked to him. "Can I talk to you?," Chuck said. "Um, about what?" Dougie said. "Just a simple regular talk?" Chuck said. "Why would you want to talk to me? You've been mean to me since I got here, I haven't been here long and you have just been bullying me from the start," Dougie said. "That's so not true," Chuck said. Dougie gave him the, "Oh really?" face. "Um, um, well, I mean, I guess, but look, I didn't mean that. OK? I'm just ... jealous," "Jealous of what?" Dougie said. "Your talent, dude. You sing very great, and I just get intimidated." "Chuck, I'm not the type of person to say, "Haha, I'm better than you at singing!", I'm mature than that, plus, I don't consider myself the best singer. I mean, you don't have to be intimidated of me," "Thanks, I guess," Chuck said. "No problem." Dougie said. Chuck looked, the bell rang, "Uh, well, I'll see you around, I got to get to class," Chuck walked away, Dougie leaned against the locker and blushed. ---- Will was sitting in his apartment on his bed, watching Emma pack her things. He had no feeling about it or anything. Emma sighed. She had all of her things in suitcases. Emma had one thing to say, "Well, Will. I just want you to know that I still love you, OK?" "Get the hell out of my apartment," Will said. Emma was crying her eyes out as she left. Will shook his head and his cell phone rang. He answered it as Chanel was on his caller ID. "Hey babe," he smiled. "Hey, hon," Chanel said. "What's going on?" Will said. "Come to the school, I'm outside," Chanel said. "Uh, I don't know, Chanel, I'm kind of on the stressed side," "Please, Will, just come to the school," Chanel said. Will sighed, "OK, Chanel, I'll come." Meanwhile, he got dressed, left out of his apartment then he went in his car and drove to the school. Chanel was in front of the school, and Will got out of the car. "What's going on?" Will said. "Close your eyes?" Chanel said. "What?" Will said. "Just close your eyes," Will sighed, he closed his eyes, and Chanel covered his eyes up so he wouldn't peek. "Chanel, tell me what's going on?" "Don't worry about it!" Chanel said. Chanel leaded Will to the choir room, she uncovered his eyes, and Will opened his eyes. The glee club yelled "Surprise!" Will was shocked. ---- Will was still completely in shock. "Oh my god," Will said. Everyone smiled. "H-h-how did you guys come up with this?" Will said. "We kind of felt sad for you when you were depressed about your past, and how much you missed the 80's so we decided to bring the 80's to you," A.J. said. "We also felt like it was time for you to loosen up a bit," Chuck said. "Thank you guys so much, but you guys didn't have to do that," Will said. "We're just really grateful to have you as our Glee Club director, we all just wanted to give you something in return," Elizabeth said. "Thank you guys, but, your costumes!" Everyone laughed. "We wanted to make it a bit 80's style," Chuck said. "Chanel, you knew about this?" Will said. "Of course I did, they told me right after they planned it!" Chanel said. "You guys are the best," Mr. Schuester smiled and laughed. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's get this party started!" Addison said. Everyone cheered. "Wait! There's a song that me and the boys hooked up for you, Mr. Schuester," Daniel said. The band began to play, and the music started. Chuck and Daniel both sang,'' "This thing called love I just can't handle it. This thing called love I must get round to it, I ain't ready. Crazy little thing called love.."'' The girls with Mr. Schuester and Chanel were clapping. Dougie and Rick sang, "This thing (this thing) called love, (called love), it cries (Like a baby) in a cradle all night. It swings (Woo Woo) it jives (Woo Woo), it shakes all over like a jelly fish. I kinda like it, crazy little thing called love," All the boys sang, "There goes my baby, she knows how to Rock n' roll. She drives me crazy, she gives me hot and cold fever, then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat..." Shawn sang, "I gotta be cool relax, get hip. Get on my tracks, take a back seat, hitch-hike and take a long ride on my motor bike. Until I'm ready (Ready Freddie). Crazy little thing called love.." All the boys sang, "This thing called love I just can't handle it, this thing called love I must get round to it. I ain't ready. Crazy little thing called love, crazy little thing called love, crazy little thing called love, crazy little thing called love, crazy little thing called love, crazy little thing called love.." The song ended and everyone clapped! "My gosh, I haven't heard that song in ages! How did you guys know that was my favorite song?" "Honestly, we didn't," Chuck said. They all laughed. Meanwhile, Cheyenne cleared up her throat, "Um, us girls had also set a performance for you guys!" The music started to play. The girls started dancing, and the boys were intrigued, and Mr. Schuester was completely happy. Chanel winked. Cheyenne sang, "Ooh, baby, anytime my world gets crazy. All I have to do to calm it is just think of you.." Lily sang, "'Cause when I think of you, baby, nothin' else seems to matter. 'Cause when I think of you, baby, all I think about is our love." Addison sang,"I... just get my heart attached to you when you hold me in your arms, and squeeze me and you leave me making me blue," Everyone sings, "So in love (So in love), ooh (So in love), with you (So in love), baby (So in love).Ooh (So in love), hee (So in love), with you (So in love), (So in love) When I think of you..." Addison and Lily sang, "I'm...so in love, I just think of you. If you're not around, oh,"When I think of you (So in love)" "Ooh (So in love), with you (So in love), baby (So in love).Ooh (So in love), hee (So in love), with you (So in love), (So in love) When I think of you..." The music stopped, and all the boys were rooting for the girls. ---- Everyone's dancing at the party, including Will and Chanel. Elizabeth went to Charlie. "You want to come over my house tonight after this?" Elizabeth said. "I don't know, babe, I mean, we do have tons of homework," Charlie said. Elizabeth rolls her eyes, "Charlie, come on, I just want to spend more time with you." "I know but... but... I just can't.." Charlie said. Elizabeth sighed as he walked away. Elizabeth was singing a song in acapella at first as the music stopped. "The tide is high but I'm holding on, I'm gonna be your number one. I'm not the kinda girl who gives up just like that, oh no. It's not the things you do, that tease and hurt me bad but it's the way you do the things, you do to me. I'm not the kinda girl who gives up just like that, oh no. The tide is high but I'm holding on, I'm gonna be your number one, number one, number one. Every girl wants you to be her man but I'll wait my dear 'till it's my turn. I'm not the kinda girl who gives up just like that, oh no. The tide is high but I'm holding on, I'm gonna be your number one, I'm gonna be your number one, your, number one..." Elizabeth looked down. Shawn walked to Elizabeth. "Hey, Elizabeth, you all right?" Shawn said. "Yeah, I guess," Elizabeth sighed. "Something's wrong," Shawn patted her back. "I feel like Charlie is avoiding me," Elizabeth said. "Ah, I understand, I mean, if there's anything you need, you can always talk to me," "Thanks, Shawn," "No problemo," Shawn smiled and walked away. ---- "So, Mr. Schuester, you should tell us about your time in the 80's," "Oh gosh, wow, it was a rollercoaster ride," Mr. Schuester said. "Tell us!" Everyone shouted. "All right, all right, all right, just put yourself in my point of view for once, so in the 80's, wow, it was just amazing." It turns to a dream sequence. Chuck and Charlie were dressed as badasses with leather jackets on. "Hey, what's up, man?" Charlie said, as he gave Charlie a special handshake. "Nothing much man, just looking at that girl over there, she's such a beauty," Chuck said. "Ha, you can say that again," "Nothing much man, just looking at that girl over there, she's such a beauty," Chuck repeated. "So, why don't 'cha go over there and ask her out," "I.. I.. don't know, man, I don't think she'll want me," "You'll never know, dude," Charlie said. Anna was talking to Elizabeth, chewing gum, smiling and laughing, and then she looked at Chuck, who couldn't stop looking at her. "Though I've tried before to tell her of the feelings I have for her in my heart. Every time that I come near her I just lose my nerve as I've done from the start." Chuck sang. Chuck and Charlie both sang, "Every little thing she does is magic, everything she do just turns me on. Even though my life before was tragic, now I know my love for her goes on." Charlie sang, "Do I have to tell the story of a thousand rainy days since we first met. It's a big enough umbrella but it's always me that ends up getting wet." Chuck and Charlie both sang, "Every little thing she does is magic, everything she do just turns me on. Even though my life before was tragic, now I know my love for her goes on." Chuck walked to Anna. Charlie walked to Elizabeth. "I resolved to call her up a thousand times a day and ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way. But my silent fears have gripped me long before I reach the phone, long before my time has tripped me must I always be alone." "Every little thing she does is magic, everything she do just turns me on. Even though my life before was tragic, now I know my love for her goes on." Chuck and Charlie were closer to Elizabeth and Anna. Anna scoffed, "So that's your way of asking me out? How about this?" Anna kneed him and Chuck felt the pain in his body. Elizabeth shook her head and walked away with Anna. "Jerks," Anna said. "Thanks a lot, Charlie!" "What? What did I do?" "Why don't you go over there and ask her out?" Chuck mocks Charlie. "I'm sorry, I didn't even know that was gonna happen" Chuck groaned and walked away. ---- In a classroom, where kids are throwing papers, laughing and talking. Some of us could even bust out in song. Will narrated. "OK, class, silence!" Chanel said. Everyone stopped. "So, class, we have to get to work, today, we'll be learning about some algebraic equations, you might have learned these back in 7th and 8th grade, but I'll make them a bit tricky." Cheyenne, who was in the back of the class, slightly dozed off to sleep, and she dreamed. She dreamed of Chanel dressed in a sparkly red dress, and others in suits and girls in dresses. "Forget math! Let's get our Conga on, my ninas and ninos!" Music started playing, "Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga, I know you can't control yourself any longer. Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga, I know you can't control yourself any longer, Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga. I know you can't control yourself any longer, Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger. Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat.." Chanel sang. Everyone were dancing, Cheyenne got up in her red glitter dress, and started singing with Chanel. "Everybody gather 'round now, let your body feel the heat. Don't you worry if you can't dance; let the music move your feet." Chanel sang,'' "It's the rhythm of the island, and like the sugar cane so sweet. If you want to do the conga, you've got to listen to the beat.."'' "Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga. I know you can't control yourself any longer, Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger. Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat.." Chanel sang, "Feel the fire of desire, as you dance the night away. Cause tonight were gonna party, 'til we see the break of day." Cheyenne sang, "Better get yourself together, and hold on to what you've got, once the music hits your system, there's no way your gonna stop." "Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga. I know you can't control yourself any longer, Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger. Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat.." Everyone were dancing and laughing around until Chanel tapped a ruler on Cheyenne's desk while she was sleeping, Cheyenne quickly woke up. The dream sequence ends. "It seemed like fun, Mr. Schue, I wish we were in that generation," A.J. said. "Yup. But thank you guys so much, I thinK I really needed this, you guys are totally the best," Will said. "Oh, it's no problem at all," Everyone hugged Will, and he was laughing, Chanel got in the hug. ---- Claira was on her walkie talkie. "Plan C, guys," Claira said. Julian said, "OK, I'm in the choir room, no one's in there." "Awesome," Claira quickly ran to the SLushie vender, put a bucket under, and put a lot of it in the bucket. She left with the bucket, and walked all the way to the choir room with Julian. "OK, you got the bucket?" Julian said. "Yeah, here," Claira gave the bucket to Julian. "Damn, Claira, it's like you put a dead body in here." Claira rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up and get the ladder," They all prepared the prank, until Principal Figgins walked near them. Principal Figgins' cleared his throat. Julian turned around. "Uh, uh, uh, Claira," "Shut up," "Claira, it's important!" Julian said. "What?!" Claira said. "Turn around," Julian said. Claira turned around, gasped, then smiled with guilt. "Uh, uh, uh, hi!" Claira and Julian both waved. "In my office, NOW!" Figgins said. They both walked to the office, and Cheyenne walked near the choir room, and smiled. "Ha," Cheyenne said. ---- Elizabeth was walking from the parking lot, and Charlie was walking to her. "Hey, babe," Charlie said. "Don't "hey, babe," me," Elizabeth said. "What did I do?" "You abandoned me, Charlie, and I don't appreciate that from you," Charlie looked away. "I'm sorry, I guess," "You guess? What the hell? You guess? I've been trying and trying just to spend more time with you, but you were busy, yesterday, we didn't even have homework, from neither class, we never get homework on Thursday, so you lied to me," Elizabeth said. "OK. Fine, you want to know why I haven't been spending much time with you as I should?" Charlie said. "Yes, I do, I really want to know," Elizabeth said. "I've, I've been in an affair with someone," Charlie said. Elizabeth was shocked when he said that. "And I'm sorry, but, I'm really in love with this girl, and she showed me more than you ever did," Elizabeth started to cry, "Charlie, I've been faithful in this relationship. I never cheated on you, I never wanted to cheat on you, and I never ever wanted anyone but you, and now you're saying that whore you met is better than me? What did I do to you?" "You didn't do anything, I'm sorry, Elizabeth," "At this point, Charlie, you will regret it, and right now you won't, but you'll realize that I'm better than her, or whoever, I just wanted to know what love was, I wanted you to show me. But, forget it." Elizabeth walked away, then stopped. "Oh, yeah, and by the way, go to hell," Elizabeth ran crying. Music started playing, Charlie was singing. "I gotta take a little time, a little time to think things over. I better read between the lines in case I need it when I'm older." Elizabeth was singing, "In my life there's been heartache and pain. I don't know if I can face it again, can't stop now, I've travelled so far to change this lonely life," Rick and A.J. sang, "I wanna know what love is, I want you to show me. I wanna feel what love is, I know you can show me." Dougie's eyes were straight on Chuck, he smiled, Chuck smiled back then quickly turned around, feeling strange, then looked at Anna, and held her hand. Dougie looked down. Everyone sang,'' "Let's talk about love, I wanna know what love is, the love that you feel inside, I want you to show me, and I'm feeling so much love. I wanna feel what love is, no, you just cannot hide, I know you can show me, yeah.."'' The song ended, and Elizabeth and Charlie quickly looked at each other, then a tear fell out of Elizabeth's eye. She left the stage, and Charlie wanted to chase her, but he stayed there and he sighed. Songs Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Carmen Electra as Chanel Rayne Guest Stars *Travis Garland as Shawn Dawson *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Autumn Reeser as Lily Stevens Co-Stars *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins Category:Episode Category:Season One Episode